


Moving On Can Be Difficult

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Flashpoint (TV), Rookie Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's married with a son but things change. His partnership with Andy reminds him that he can be happy but how long can it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the Fifteen Division cookout and Andy watched as her coworkers mingled. She'd been with the division for six months and they'd all just been cut loose. She was sitting with her TO/mentor/sometimes partner Oliver Shaw; 12 year veteran, husband and father of three.

He looked around and smiled. "Pretty good turn out."

Andy nodded in agreement as she sipped her beer. "Yeah. It's nice that everyone can be here."

There was a slight rumble through the crowd; she followed the sound and Oliver's line of sight. "Sammy! He made it."

She smiled when she saw him; Sam Swarek, her other TO and sometimes partner. He had a fake smile plastered on his face as he greeted everyone. Then she heard Oliver groan and she looked at him then back to Sam. "What?"

He nodded towards Sam. "The wife came."

Andy looked up to see a sandy blonde haired woman holding Sam's hand. "Wife?" He had never mentioned her, not that he talked much about his personal life anyway. "He's never said anything."

Oliver nodded _and_ shook his head. "That's Sammy. They've been married almost eight years now I guess, been together 10."

Anything else he would've said was cut off by. "Daddy!"

Andy watched a dark haired boy launch himself into Sam's arms and a full blown grin took over as he hugged the boy tight. "He has a son?"

Oliver smiled at the little boy. "Best part of his world right there. His name is Elijah."

She watched as Sam swung him around on his back. "He's cute. What is he, 7?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He's the same age as my Fiona."

Sam and his family made their way over. Everyone greeted them and his wife left them at the table with their son.

The next day she was partnered with Sam and he was even quieter than usual. "You have a cute son."

Sam's face lit up. "Thanks. He's a great kid."

She'd spent some time playing with him and the Shaw girls at the picnic. "Your wife's pretty."

His whole demeanor changed and he mumbled. "Thanks."

Only his closest friends knew that during and after the picnic they had a big blow up. The first few years had been great but when they had Eli, everything changed, _she_ changed. The other rookies were afraid of Sam but she enjoyed working with him. Sure he liked to color outside the lines sometimes but it was always legal enough and most importantly helped the victims.

A few moments of silence passed and she finally said. "Sam, are you ok?"

She saw the edge slip a little and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Yeah. I'm good." He glanced over and smiled a little. "Thanks for asking McNally."

She flashed him a blinding smile and shrugged. "Always got my partners back sir."

Sam chuckled and ran his tongue across his teeth. "Good to know."

When he'd come back from his last op he wasn't happy to learn he was going to be a TO but he'd gotten lucky. Mostly he worked with Andy or Jerry's girlfriend Traci. Both were very competent but Andy kept him on his toes. A few weeks went by and Sam's demeanor seemed to get worse. He spent less time at the Penny than normal which meant he was never there.

Andy asked Oliver about it one night and he shrugged. "He's talking less than usual. I'm a little worried though."

Andy nodded. "Me too."

It all came to a head a few days later when Sam and Andy were called back to the station.

Frank was standing in the bullpen looking distressed when they walked up. "What's going on Frank?"

He opened mouth but before he could say anything they heard. "Daddy!"

Sam turned to see Eli running out of the lounge with Oliver close behind. He scooped him up. "Hey buddy! What are you doing here?"

Eli hugged his dad tight before he said. "Mommy said I'm spending the day with you."

Sam looked around confused and Oliver held up an envelope. Sam kissed his son's temple. "Hey buddy, why don't you go with...with..." He looked around and Andy stepped up.

She smiled and reached for him. "I'll take him sir. We'll go to the lounge and...find something fun to do."

Sam knew he could trust his son with her so he said. "Go with Ms. Andy for a few minutes. I promise I'll be there soon."

Eli nodded excitedly as he took Andy's hand. "Ok Daddy."

Sam mouthed _thank you_ and she gave him a nod as she led Eli to the lounge. He reached for the envelope and Oliver hesitated before letting go. Sam sat down at the closest desk and dumped everything out. He picked up the letter first.

_**Sam,** _

_**I'm sorry. He'll be better off with you.** _

_**Amy** _

The rest was the keys to the house and signed divorce papers giving Sam sole custody of Eli. He shuffled through everything again before stuffing it back in the envelope, standing up and turning towards the lounge.

Frank and Oliver watched him closely. "I gotta take the rest of the day Frank. Amy's gone and I need to deal with some things."

Frank winced but nodded. "Take whatever time you need Sam."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Call us if you need anything."

He looked to both of his best friends and nodded. "Thanks."

He dropped off his utility belt and grabbed his bag. He stopped in the doorway of the lounge when he heard Eli giggle. "Andy silly."

Her laugh made him smile for a second as she said. " _YOU_ are the silly one." She caught a glimpse of Sam and straightened up. "I think someone is here to see you."

Eli turned quickly and lit up even more when he saw Sam. "Daddy!" He ran to him and jumped in his arms. "Are we going to play now?"

Sam closed his eyes as he held him tight and Andy knew it was bad. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes. "Yep. Just you and me buddy! How about we get something at Pizza Pizza?" Eli cheered and Sam smiled. He looked up and saw Andy watching. "Tell McNally thank you."

He turned around so Eli could see her. "Thank you MNally."

Sam chuckled and nodded as she looked questioningly. "Thanks partner. We appreciate it." He hoped she understood how much.

She ruffled Eli's hair and looked Sam in the eye. "Anytime." She gave him a knowing look. "I mean it. I know you have the guys but if you need help, I'm here."

He put Eli down and held out his hand to her. Andy smiled a little and shook it. He left with his little boy and it was three days before he came back to work.

Sam sat a coffee down in front of Andy when he walked in. "Morning McNally."

She looked up and smiled. "Morning sir. Thank you."

He flashed a dimple and walked to the back of the room. Much to Andy's surprise they were partnered together that day. They'd been on the road for a little bit when he said. "I really want to thank you for the other day."

She thumped her fist into his shoulder. "No problem. Is he, are you guys ok?"

Sam shrugged and sighed. "It's all relative I guess. We hadn't been in a good place for a long time so..."

She had personal knowledge of being left behind by a parent, a mother. "Is he asking about her?" He shrugged again and she felt like she'd over stepped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

He looked over and gave her a little smile. "It's ok." He sighed. "She's not a bad person. She just never wanted to be a mother. Eli was an accident but he was the best accident I ever had. Anyway, he's doing ok. He doesn't really understand that she's not coming back."

Andy flashed back to her childhood and mumbled. "He's lucky." Sam looked at her funny. "Sorry. It's just...I umm..."

He furrowed his brow. "What is it McNally?"

She looked out her window as she said. "You know my dad." She looked over to see him nod. "Do you know _why_ my dad started drinking?" He shook his head and she shifted a little. "My mother walked out on us when I was 12. Whole new life, whole new family. She never looked back."

He thought of Eli and frowned. "I'm sorry. No one should have to go through that. How did...How did you deal with it?"

She chuckled a little and shrugged. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Does it make me a bad person that I'm happy she's gone?" He gripped the steering wheel tighter waiting for her answer.

Andy wasn't sure how to respond to that so she said. "I don't know you that well but you love your son. Anyone can see that. If her being gone is what's best for him then...it's what's best. His well-being has to come first."

He smiled a little. "How'd you get to be so wise?"

She shrugged. "Had to grow up fast. Eli is going to be fine. He's got a great father that has an awesome support system."

She never thought she'd see the day that Sam Swarek would blush but he did. "Thanks Andy." He paused for a minute. "He wanted me to tell you hi by the way. I think you made an impression."

She shrugged. "Kids love me for some reason. I don't know why."

He chuckled. "Of course you don't." She looked at him funny. "I umm...I just mean...umm...you know...that umm..." He chuckled again and sighed. "Kids are really good at reading people. You're a good person, a good woman and he can tell."

She nudged him and smiled. "Got the copper senses like his dad huh?"

Sam burst out laughing. "I guess."

They shared a look as she said. "He could do a lot worse."

Sam's arrangement for Eli was that he would get picked up by Oliver's wife when she picked up their girls. He knew he would be ok there until he got off. A few nights he would even have a drink with everyone after shift.

Andy was sitting at the bar waiting her turn when she felt his presence. "Drinking alone McNally?"

Her face flushed as he looked up at him. "Not anymore?" He smiled and took the seat next to her. Liam finally made his way over and Andy ordered two scotches.

They clinked glasses before taking a sip. "So why are you sitting at the bar and not with the other rookies?"

Andy looked over to her friends and smiled. "Not that I'm having a pity party or anything but I just don't feel like being a third wheel." She looked at them again. "More like seventh wheel."

Sam took another glance and realized the dynamics of the table; Jerry and Nash, Peck and Diaz, and surprisingly Epstein and some chic from the bomb squad. "Oh. Where's your friend from the picnic?"

Andy smiled a little at the thought of Nick. "He's with his girlfriend."

Sam looked a little surprised. "I thought..."

She shook her head. "Just _arm candy_ when I need it. We've been friends since we were kids."

He would only admit to himself that he was a little happy she was alone tonight. The turning point of their friendship came a couple of months after Amy left.

He took another drink and let it roll down his throat. "Hmm. Sounds like an interesting _arrangement_."

She elbowed him and laughed. " _Sam!_ " He laughed and shrugged as she huffed. "Not funny."

He held up a hand to Liam and he nodded. "I thought it was pretty funny." Liam brought their drinks. "So umm...why don't you have a boyfriend?"

She was a little surprised at that question. "I don't know. Umm."

Sam realized maybe he overstepped. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

She watched him for a minute before she said. "I umm...I don't trust easily?"

He turned fully to her. "Is that a question?" She shook her head as she chewed on her lip. "Not everyone is going to hurt you."

She nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear. "But sometimes it's easier to keep people at a distance so it doesn't hurt as much."

It pained him to hear that. They had finished their second drink and Sam ordered them another. "Celebrate with me?"

"What are we celebrating?" She asked as she raised her glass.

He took a deep breath, feeling only slightly bad about it. "My divorce became final yesterday. I'm sure that I should feel something besides relief but I don't. There was a time when I loved her like crazy but..." He shrugged.

Andy squeezed his shoulder. "No need to explain. It happens and you'll figure it out." She tapped her glass to his.

Conversation turned lighter and they had a few more drinks. Eli was spending the night with a friend from school so he didn't have to rush home.

He was at his limit so he said. "Come on McNally. Let me give you a ride."

She was a little giggly so she knew it was time. "Ok."

They walked out to his truck and he helped her climb in. They stopped in front of her building and he walked around to help her out.

Andy was fighting with the seatbelt when he opened the door. She huffed. "Damn it. It's stuck."

Sam chuckled and leaned over her. "Here. Let me help."

She shivered when he leaned against her. Of course Sam was an attractive man and filled out his clothes very well but she'd never looked at him as someone she would be interested in. She inhaled deeply as he finally got her belt unbuckled.

Sam had to mentally prepare himself for invading her space. He'd always thought she was attractive but right at this moment something was happening inside him. She smelled amazing and it was seriously messing with his senses.

He pulled back and their lips were inches from each other when he quietly said. "There you go. Your shirt was stuck in it."

Andy's eyes drifted from his to his lip and back up. _"O...ok."_ She swallowed hard and licked her lips. _"Th...thanks."_ It came out a little breathy.

Sam started leaning in and as he closed his eyes a car went by and blew its horn. Sam pulled back and cleared his throat. "I umm...I..."

Andy smiled and reached out for his hand which he gladly gave up. She held on as she slid out of his truck. "Thanks for the ride." She tugged on his hand and he followed her up to her door.

He'd never felt a softer, warmer hand than hers. He wasn't sure what was going on. "Umm. You're welcome."

Andy turned around and smiled at him. It was one of the most beautiful, peaceful things he'd ever seen. She watched him for a second before she said. "You're a great man Sam." She could see his face fall and she caressed his cheek. "Take some time for you and Eli. I'll be here if you need me."

He smiled and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. A jolt of electricity shot through both of them making them jump. "Andy...I..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

She stepped up and wrapped her arms around him. For the first time in many years Sam hugged back. He stepped into her warm embrace and held her close. _"It's ok Sam. You have nothing to apologize for."_ She whispered in his ear. "We're partners, _friends_ and I'm here of you need me."

He held her tighter as he whispered in her ear. _"Thank you."_ Sam finally pulled back and smiled at her. "I really should go."

Andy nodded and stepped back. "Have a good night Sam. Thank you for the drinks and the ride."

He smiled his lopsided smile and nodded. "You too and anytime. I guess I'll umm...see you in a couple of days?"

She nodded and smiled. "Enjoy your time off with Eli."

He wanted to stay but knew he couldn't. She was right; he needed to deal with everything before he got anyone else involved in his life. Months went by and their friendship grew. Best liked how they worked together so he made them permanent partners.

It was time to switch back to nights which meant they had a long weekend off. Oliver and Zoe were taking the girls camping and asked if Eli wanted to go. He did so Sam agreed.

They were driving around the city when Sam said. "Oliver and Zoe are taking the kids camping this weekend."

Andy remembered when her dad used to take her. "I love camping. The girls will have fun."

He cleared his throat and said. "Eli's going too." He chuckled. "I think Oliver is look for some kind of balance with all the females going."

Andy giggled, imagining Oliver dealing with four women in the middle of nowhere for four days. "He couldn't talk you into going?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No way. I'm a city boy McNally. I could fix your car blind folded and handcuffed but I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to nature."

"Hmm. Got plans?" She asked.

He held his breath for a second and shrugged. "I had a few ideas but no solid plans. You?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing yet."

After shift Sam was standing in the hall with Oliver while he waited for Zoe.

At the same time Andy walked out they heard. "Andy!"

She turned to see Eli running towards her. She scooped him up in a hug. "Hey buddy! How are you?"

Eli hugged her tight. "I'm good. How are you?"

She walked closer to Sam and Oliver. "I'm good too. I hear you're going camping with Uncle Oliver and Aunt Zoe?" He nodded excitedly. "I'm jealous. I love camping."

Oliver watched the exchange and smiled. Andy was great with kids and Eli really needed a female figure like her in his life. He glanced at Sam and caught the goofy happy look. It'd been years since he'd seen him smile like that. Maybe Andy would be good for both the Swarek men.

Eli played with Andy's collar as he said. "You could come too but Uncle Oliver said he needs more boys to help him keep his sanity with all of the girls this weekend." Zoe gasped, Oliver flinched and Sam and Andy burst out laughing. Eli looked so innocent. "What's sanity?"

Sam reached for him and said. "Daddy will explain later. Give me a hug."

Eli hugged his father tight. "I love you Daddy."

Andy's heart melted at the blinding grin on Sam's face. "I love you too son. You be good for your aunt and uncle. Try to keep Uncle Oliver out of any doghouses."

Zoe mumbled. "Oh. I'm pretty sure it's too late for that."

Sam carried Eli out to the car and said bye again. He watched as they drove away. Andy could tell he was a little sad. "Wanna have a drink with me?"

His dimples appeared and he nodded as he turned to look at her. "I'd love to."

He led her over to his truck with his hand on the small of her back. A block away from the Penny Sam said. "Feel like going somewhere else, a little quieter? Maybe get some food?"

She had to admit she didn't really want to share him so she nodded. "Sure."

He drove a few more minutes and they pulled up to a sports bar. "I hope this is ok."

She smiled big. "I love this place."

He walked around and helped her out. As he closed the truck door Andy brushed his hand with hers and waited. There was a brief pause before he twined their fingers together and they walked inside. It wasn't as busy as the Penny so they were able to find a small round booth.

Sam slid in beside her and their waitress came over. Both ordered beers while they looked over the menu. They soon fell into comfortable conversation as they enjoyed their food and had another drink. Sam's mind was racing. He felt like this might be some sort of a date but he had no idea what she thought.

Andy could read him and she put her hand on his thigh. "I'm having a great time."

He jumped a little at the contact and smiled. "Me too." He looked around at their empty plates. "Do you want some dessert?"

She leaned a little closer and spoke quietly. _"What did you have in mind?"_ __  
  
He let out a shaky breath as he licked his lips and his eyes jumped from her lips to her eyes. "Anything you want."

Andy smiled softly as she leaned closer and softly kissed his cheek. She heard him inhale sharply. "I want to kiss you. If that's ok with you?" He nodded and she closed the small gap, kissing him lightly.

Sam had never felt a softer, warmer set of lips. It'd been so long since he felt a spark like that. He cupped the back of her head and held her to him as her tongue lightly flicked his bottom lip. He groaned as he gave her access and their tongues lightly brushed against each other. After a minute Andy pulled back and brushed the pad of her thumb across his lips.

Both were panting a little as he said. "Never had a dessert quite like that."

She blushed and giggled as she ran her fingertips across his cheek. "Are you ok?"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Haven't felt anything like that in a long time." A sad look crossed his face and she felt bad.

She took his hand in hers. "Sam." He looked up at her. "This... _us_...it doesn't have to be more than friends if that's all you're ready for. Ok?"

He already had a lot of respect for the woman beside him but her words made it triple. "I'm ready."

She smiled brightly and kissed him again. "Ok."

Sam needed to feel her lips on his again so he pulled her back into a deep kiss. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck as they got lost in each other. They finally left and wrapped their arms around each other as they walked out.

A few minutes later they pulled up outside Andy's building. "Want to come up?"

He let out a long breath. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

Andy led him up to her place. "Want a drink? I have beer and wine."

He thought for a moment. "Wine sounds good."

She kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen, coming out a minute later with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He looked around her living room and smiled. It suited her; big colorful comfy furniture, plants, and pictures of her friends everywhere.

She motioned to the couch and he sat down. "I think the Leafs are on if you want to watch."

He shrugged. "We don't have to. I can watch it later."

She passed him a glass of wine. "If you're worried that I'm not going to like it, you can stop. I love the game."

 _A woman that loved hockey? A dream come true_. "Ok." He took the remote as she settled in beside him. She took his free hand and twined their fingers together as they watched the game.

At some point Sam had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. When the game was over Andy turned around and straddled his lap. She whispered. "Hi."

He chuckled a little as he rested his hands on her hips. "Hi."

She cupped his face and leaned in slowly. Sam's head swam at the warmth radiating off her. He pretty much stopped breathing when her lips touched his. He pulled her closer as their tongues gently battled each other. When the need for air became too great Andy tore her lips from his and began kissing and gently biting his neck.

He hissed as her teeth gently grazed his neck. _"Ah shit."_ She moaned and grinded into him as she continued to assault his neck. "Andy. Sweetheart." He gently pulled her back and she whimpered. "Hey." He cupped her face with one hand and ran the other through her hair.

Andy was breathless when he pulled her back. _"What's wrong?"_

He shook his head as he smiled softly. _"Nothing."_ They were practically whispering at each other. _"You're beautiful."_

His words made her smile and she bit her bottom lip. _"Sam."_

He exhaled heavily as his eyes roamed over her face. "Andy, I haven't been with a woman in a _long_ time." He looked uncomfortable sharing this bit of himself. "I umm...Amy and I...our marriage stopped being happy years ago but I was always faithful. Never once...I just focused on Eli and work." Andy covered his lips with her thumb, letting him know that she never thought otherwise. He smiled and kissed her thumb. "I just wanted you to know that." He shrugged. "You know, in case you don't want to..."

Andy leaned in and kissed him deeply. "You're amazing Sam. There's nothing you could tell me that would make me change my mind."

He pulled her into a hungry kiss. This time when air was needed Sam tore away and began kissing, sucking, and biting her neck. He sent shivers through her and her hips began to rock against him even more.

She fisted his hair and moaned. _"Oh god! Sam."_

He honestly couldn't remember a time where he felt such emotion from and for someone. Of course he'd loved Amy, with all his heart in fact. Unfortunately people fall out of love and if it hadn't been for Eli they probably wouldn't have made it as long as they did. They held and kissed and moved against each other. Each exploring as much of the other's body as they could.

Andy pulled back and she smiled softly as she whispered. _"Stay?"_ There was nothing he wanted more so he nodded. Andy stood up and held out her hand. He took it and let her pull him up, and then she led him back to her bedroom.

She could actually feel his hand shaking. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's just sleep Sam but we don't have to." All she wanted was for him to be comfortable.

Sam smiled and caressed her cheek. "I definitely want to. Sleep or..."

She smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was unbuttoned she slid her hands inside and slid it off his shoulders. It came out breathlessly as her hands roamed over his shoulders and chest. _"God Sam. You. Are. Amazing."_

His eyes closed as he reveled in her touch. It was like electricity running through his body. Her lips touched his bare chest and he sucked in air. His hands went to unbutton her shirt as she placed feather kisses all over his chest, shoulders, and stomach.

Her shirt came off and found a spot on the floor next to his. He shook his head in awe and ran his fingertips across the tops of her breasts. "Softest skin I have ever felt in my life."

The look of lust and reverence in his eyes made her stomach flutter even more. She reached back and flicked the clasps on her bra. Sam groaned as she slid it off and it found a place with their shirts. Her hands went to his pants and made quick work of them. Now he stood before her clad only in black boxer briefs. He watched as she removed her jeans and stood before him in purple lace panties. He'd never been much for letting a woman take control in the bedroom beyond instigating the first kiss and maybe taking off his shirt. He could definitely get used to this though. She took his hand and walked backwards toward her bed. She sat down and crawled up the bed pulling him with her.

Sam rested between her legs and they smiled at each other. Andy caressed his cheek. "I want you."

He took a ragged breath. "I want you too."

Soon they were locked in a passionate kiss, their bodies throbbing with need for each other _. "Please Sam."_

He couldn't deny her almost pleading tone. He slid into her slowly and both grasped for each other at the sensation. He groaned at how tight and warm and wet she was. _"Jesus Andy."_

She whimpered at the feeling of finally having him inside her. _"You feel so good Sam."_

Their bodies slowly moved in sync and soon they were crashing over the edge of ecstasy. He collapsed on top of her with his face buried in her hair. Andy held him tightly as she came down from the high. They made love several times through the night.

The next morning Andy felt Sam jolt awake at the sound of a phone ringing. She knew it was his so she released the hold she had on him. "Hello?"

He hadn't bothered to look at the ID in his effort to wake up enough to answer. Oliver's voice made him jump. "Hey Sammy. Umm...there was a little accident."

Sam was out of bed and yanking his clothes on. "Is he ok? Where are you?"

Andy realized it had to be Oliver and something had happened to Eli. Sam was frantically moving around the room as he located all of his clothes. Oliver sighed as he watched Zoe walk back with Eli as he cradled his arm. "The kids were playing on a rope swing and he forgot to let go over the water. He fell and...and we're pretty sure he broke his arm. Zoe's back with him and the doctor right now. We're at Toronto General."

Sam calculated the time and said. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Andy was hurrying to get dressed so she could go but Sam stopped in her doorway and said. "I gotta go. I'll umm..." He shrugged, looking a little lost. "I guess I'll call you later." And like that he was gone.

She'd barely gotten her under clothes on so she couldn't exactly chase after him. She fell back in bed for a few minutes. Finally she got up, showered, made herself breakfast and waited to hear from Sam. After a couple of hours she called the hospital only to find out they were gone. She understood that he'd be wrapped up in taking care of him so she sent a text. _**Hope Eli's ok. Call if you need anything.**_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came and she still hadn't heard from Sam, not even a text. She understood that he was taking care of Eli, she just wished she knew how he was, how both of them were. Andy saw his truck in the lot so Eli must be ok. She walked into the barn and as she walked towards the locker rooms she heard Oliver say. "I'm not going to let you walk away from the second best thing that's ever happened to you."

She could see them in the gym, Sam's fists clenching and unclenching by his side. _"I make the decisions that affect my son's life."_ He growled _. "No one else. No one! She can't matter now. Only Eli matters. Being the best father I can be matters."_ __  
  
Andy's heart plummeted as she ran for the locker room. None of her friends knew about her date with Sam and now she was glad. She changed as quickly as possible and walked into Parade. She beat everyone in and took a seat in front like she normally would. Her friends soon joined her. She felt the moment he walked in and her body tensed.

Frank came in and looked around the room. "Good morning coppers." A rumble of _good morning_ rang out. "I know the night rotation is a hard one." Another rumble in agreement. "Maybe I can alleviate the monotony of nights with our little project." Everyone perked up. "If your name is called, stay behind for briefing; Swarek, Shaw, Williams, Diaz, Nash, Epstein, McNally, Peck, Harrison, Jacobs, Salvador, and Mason." Once Parade was over the ones left behind moved to the front.

Frank nodded for Sam to start. He went over the plans; layout of cover, what they were supposed to get from the john's and the last thing he said was. _"Do not let them touch you."_ His eyes locked with Andy and she squirmed.

She was hurt and part of her wanted to say _why do you even care_ but she knew better. She tore her eyes away and looked back at the board. He finished the briefing and everyone was dismissed to get ready. Andy followed Traci back to the locker rooms and they got dressed. Her nerves were humming as she fumbled with her clothes.

Sam paced the gym as he waited. Oliver watched walk back and forth for a few minutes before he spoke. "Are you going to be able to do this?"

He didn't have an honest answer for that so he continued to pace. He looked up and saw that it was time for them to move out. He and Oliver would be stationed across the street from the ladies while Noelle and Frank would be cover for the guys. Dov was a backup for the backup and wasn't impressed.

Sam spent the whole night growling as Andy sold the hell out of it. It made her sick as the men looked her up and down. One in particular scared her and the deep growl that came from Sam made it worse. Something spooked the guy and he took off. Andy was pretty shaky so Boyko had Epstein bring her back to the barn. He ended up on the receiving end of a chew out from Boyko so he too had to come back for the night.

He brought a regular visitor back with them; Sadie Falls. They'd all met Sadie their first day on the job. She was a prostitute and sometimes drug user that was always getting into trouble. After Dov got chewed out and was told he needed to show his boss initiative he went to book Sadie. She offered information in exchange for lesser charges so Dov jumped on it. Andy was the only one back at the barn that might go with him so he told her his plan.

They took Sadie to the location and sent her in with a phone to get pictures of the guns. She didn't come back quickly so Andy went in after her. That was her worst mistake. The creep from the John sweep showed up and pulled a gun. Dov got antsy when Andy didn't come back so he went inside as well. He found the guys with the guns and cuffed them to a rail.

The creep found out Andy was a cop and held the gun to her head as he forced her against his truck. His hands roamed over her "checking her for a wire". Andy nearly lost it when his hand went up her skirt. She'd never felt so sick. Things had spiraled out of control quickly and the creep was going to shoot her so she fought back.

Dov heard a gunshot and he ran to find her as he called for backup. He found Andy fighting with a guy. "Police! Don't move."

She had never been so relieved to see Dov. Other units finally responded and statements were taken. Andy stood with Dov and waited for Sam, the senior officer that responded. She could feel his barely controlled anger from across the lot. Once he was finished with Sadie he walked over. "Congratulations Epstein. Those guys you cuffed upstairs? Quick estimate I'd say they were unloading at least 40 unregistered weapons. Someone's making the news." Dov smiled with pride but Andy knew better. "Let's just hope they leave out the part where two rookies from 15 put a civilian's life in danger to make the bust."

Dov shifted as he took in the look of disappointment from Sam. "But Sadie said it was safe."

He crossed his arms and bit the inside of his cheek. "Of course she said it was safe. The girl woulda said anything not to go back to jail. The thing is, it's _your_ job to know why people are saying what they're saying. If you want to be a cop, learn to read the signs. The two of you put a desperate woman's life in danger to make yourself look good." He stepped up to Andy. _"And_ _you nearly got yourself killed in the process. Nice work."_ He walked away and left them standing there.

It was hours later when she final got to go back to the barn. Andy was confused and sad about what was going on with Sam. She finally got changed and headed out. Halfway across the lot she heard. "Hey!' She knew the voice all too well. When she turned he was jogging to catch up with her. "You need a ride?"

He could see the hurt and surprised look in her eyes and it broke his heart to know it was because of him. "No. Thank you sir. I'm just going to walk." She started her trek across the lot again. "Sorry about tonight."

He sighed as he tried to keep up with her. "It'll get better."

She swallowed around the lump in her throat and scoffed. "Yeah. Sure it will."

He grabbed her arm. "Andy, it's my job. If something happens to you, it's on me."

She closed her eyes at the feeling of him touching her. "It's ok sir. I completely get it."

He pulled her closer and whispered. _"I don't want anything to happen to you."_

She opened her eyes to see him looking back at her, piercing her soul. She had no idea what to say. _"Sam."_

He cupped her face and stepped even closer. He'd read her statement and knew he came too close to losing her. "I don't know how to do this Andy. I'm scared." He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. _"I...I could've lost you tonight. And...he...he...did he hurt you?"_

She closed her eyes and shook her head, the raw emotion in his voice making tears prick her eyes. _"Nothing that a long hot shower won't cure."_ She sighed and said quietly. _"I heard you in the gym this morning Sam, with Oliver."_

He pulled back and looked at her knowing that was where the hurt was coming from. "I wasn't talking about you Andy." She furrowed her brow. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't call you this weekend. When Eli was taken in they called Amy. I never thought of removing her from his contact list. It was a big mess. Oliver was afraid that I would let her come back because of Eli."

She caressed his cheek and smiled sadly. "No one would blame you Sam."

He pulled her into a deep kiss and held her as tight as she'd ever been held. When he pulled back he said. "It's over with her. I want to be with you Andy. Just you. I'm sorry."

She crashed her lips into his and kissed him quiet. _"Shh. It's ok."_ She licked her lips and smiled _. "I just want to be with you too."_

Horns honked as their fellow cops left the lot. Sam laughed and Andy buried her face in his neck. "Come have breakfast with me and Eli."

She looked up and blinded him with her toothy grin. "I'd love to."

Oliver was standing at Sam's truck when they walked up. "Thank god."

Sam smacked him in the back of the head. "Get in the truck Dumbo."

He winked at Andy before he smacked Sam back and climbed in the truck. Breakfast with Eli and Sam turned out to be with the whole Shaw clan too. Andy had never had a better breakfast. It had been seven months since Amy left and Sam knew what he wanted. He knew she'd never hurt Eli. Sam and Andy dropped the younger kids off at school.

As they watched the kids go inside he took her hand. "Come stay at my place. I usually sleep until 2, come pick him up. We spend a couple of hours together, have dinner and then I take him back to the Shaw's. I want you with us."

 _How could she resist?_ "Ok."

They stopped at her place to get a change of clothes and then went to his. She never really thought about what his place would look like. Maybe she expected it to have a woman's touch. Sam watched her look around. "It's really nice."

He smiled as he took her hand and led them to his bedroom. Andy froze and looked around. He squeezed her hand. "I umm...I redecorated a few months ago; new bed and everything."

He felt her relax. "It's really nice, suits you." They stood awkwardly for a minute holding hands. She finally said. "Did you shower?"

He chuckled as he pulled her to him and cupped her face. "Maybe but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt me to have another one."

They soon found themselves in his shower. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around him. He backed her against the wall and they made love. They showered quickly and he carried her out to his bed where they made love several times before falling asleep. When Andy woke she smiled as his strong arms tightened around her.

His voice was husky from sleep. "Hey."

She turned in his arms so she could look at him. "Hey!" She kissed and nipped at his jaw. "Sleep ok?"

He grinned and captured her lips with his. "Slept great. You?"

Andy was breathless by the time he pulled away. "Slept great too."

By the time they drug themselves out of bed they had to get ready to pick up Eli. She kept her distance as they stood by the truck waiting for him. Eli ran to Sam and hugged him. Then he hugged Andy. Sam was the happiest when he was with his little boy.

He helped him into the truck. "Hey buddy! How would you like it if Andy had dinner with us?"

Andy smiled as Eli cheered. They drove to a Chinese restaurant and Eli cheered again. Sam helped Andy out of the truck then Eli. He reached for her hand and she jumped. He gave her a strange look and she nodded to Eli.

Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around her as he took Eli's hand. "I'm not hiding anything Andy."

She nodded and wrapped her arm around him too. They enjoyed a long lunch before taking Eli to the Shaw's. Oliver got a ride in with them. They began spending time together outside of work, the three of them. Andy was nervous in the beginning but Eli had no hesitation. Things were going really well for them.

Sam was ready to take the next step. They were lying in bed a few months later when he said. "Move in with us."

Andy smiled against his chest. "Yes."

He flipped them over so he was on top. "Let's buy a house. One that's ours."

She had to admit that she didn't want to live where he had with his wife but she would stay if he wanted to. "I'll go where you go Swarek." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you."

He smiled big, the dimples making a grand appearance. "I love you too. Let's do it. A fresh start." She flashed a big smile and nodded. "Eli is going to be so excited."

Three months later they signed the papers for their new home and their friends helped them move in. Eli loved his new room and they let him decorate it any way he wanted. Andy stood in their bedroom and looked around.

Sam walked in and stood behind her. "What are you thinking?" He wrapped his arms around her.

Andy smiled as she pulled him tighter against her. "I love this place. It's perfect for us." Sam pulled back her hair and kissed her neck. "Are you happy?"

He hummed against her neck and he lightly nibbled. "You and Eli make me happy. I love it if you love it and I think it really is perfect for us."

The previous house had been a two story condo close to work. Everything about it was small; the yard, the rooms but not this house. It was a ranch style in The Beaches near the Shaw's and it was spacious. Eli fell in love with the back yard the second they saw it. Andy loved the space and Sam loved that they were so happy.

She turned to face him and she could see the peace and happiness in his eyes. "You're pretty amazing you know?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Just everything you do for us."

He cupped her face and brushed his nose across hers. "You and that little boy down the hall make me happy. Happier than I thought I was ever going to be again." Tears rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away. "I love you."

She sniffed a little as he kissed her cheek. Sam was mostly an actions kind of guy so when he said things it always made her tear up. "I love you too Sam. So much."

Sam smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "How about we all go out to celebrate tonight?" Andy nodded and he smiled. "Good."

They spent a few hours helping Eli unpack more of his things then went to dinner. Sam excused himself after they ordered saying he had to use the restroom. He dug her ring out of his pocket as he watched the two most important people in his life. He slowly made his way back to the table and Andy reached for him without even looking back.

Sam kissed her hand as he knelt between her and Eli. "One year and three months." He took both of their hands. "That's how long we've been together. Andy, sweetheart, you changed my life, _our_ lives forever. You have been so amazing to my son and he loves you."

Eli smiled just like his father and nodded excitedly. "I love you Andy!"

That brought tears to her eyes. "I love you too buddy." She wiped her tears and sniffled. "You and your dad, so much."

Sam shifted so he was on one knee. "Andy, Eli and I want to ask you something." Her eyebrows shot up, she couldn't imagine what it would be. She felt something slip onto her finger as Sam said. "We want to know if you would become a Swarek, if you would marry me?"

She sat, staring in shock. This was the last thing she had expected. _"What?"_

Eli smiled and said. "Daddy wants you to marry him!"

Both Andy and Sam laughed as she shook her head. "I...I can't believe it." She could see that he was getting a little nervous. "Oh Sam!" She caressed his cheek. "Yes." She nodded. "Yes. I want to be a Swarek."

Sam kissed her passionately as practically the whole restaurant cheered. After dinner they went home and after they tucked Eli in they had a private celebration.

Frank was standing at the front as he looked around at his officers. He had given out all of the assignments for the day. "And as always, if you need any forms, change of address or whatever, just let me know." Sam raised his hand and Andy rolled her eyes. "Swarek, we already have the change of address for you and McNally."

He smiled big as he said. "I know sir but McNally's going to need a name change form too since she's agreed to marry me."

The room erupted in cheers as their colleagues congratulated them. Frank's dimples were showing as he shook his head. "Always gotta make an entrance." Sam shrugged. "Tonight we celebrate the engagement of McNally and Swarek."

Oliver sent Zoe a text telling her the news and asking her to bring the kids to the Penny to celebrate. Shift was steady but they were able to get finished on time. They changed and everyone headed to the Penny to celebrate.

Sam and Andy were surprised to see Eli. He was sitting at a table with the Shaw girls eating fries. He waved happily as they approached. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Andy froze and looked to Sam. He smiled a little and tugged her over to the table. "Hey buddy!" He hugged him and said. "Are you having fun with your cousins?"

Eli flashed the famous Swarek dimples and nodded. "Yes sir." He reached for Andy and she hugged him. Eli was smart for and eight year old. "Are you ok Mommy?"

Andy nodded as she ruffled his hair. "Sure. I'm great. Those fries look good. Can I have one?"

He lit up as he held one up for her. She chomped it all the way to the end and made him squeal. "Mommy!"

Everyone gathered around and the celebration began. After a couple of hours the Swarek's went home. Eli took his bath and climbed in bed. Andy and Sam went to say goodnight.

Sam kissed his son's forehead and hugged him. "Good night buddy. I love you."

He smiled and said. "I love you too Daddy."

Andy did the same. "I love you. How about we have chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow?"

They didn't let him have those too often so he was excited. "Daddy's are good but yours are the best Mommy. Can you make them _please?"_

Being called Mommy was still a shock. "Of course. Anything you want."

Eli hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Night Mommy. Love you."

Sam turned out his light and she followed him to their room. He could tell she was struggling with Eli calling her Mommy. "Come on beautiful." He led her into the bathroom so they could get ready for bed. He stood behind her with his hand on her hip as they brushed their teeth. He rinsed then leaned in and kissed her neck. "You ok?"

Andy rinsed and nodded. "Great. You have a good time tonight?"

He smiled at her in the mirror. "Yes. Should we talk about the elephant in the room?" She tried to play innocent and he gave her the _don't even try_ look. " _Andy?"_

She huffed as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "I just..." She sighed. "Doesn't it bother you that he's calling me Mommy?"

She watched him shake his head and smile. "Not even a little bit. You love him, you're here every day for him, you take care of him. I would be bothered more if he _didn't_ call you that. How do _you_ feel about it?"

He watched as her eyes glistened with tears. "Honored."

She began to cry and he pulled her to him. "Oh. Sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her temple. He whispered. _"You shouldn't be so awesome."_

She giggled and shook her head. _"Sam."_ She looked up and cupped his face. "You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much."

He captured her lips with his and backed her up against the sink. _"I love you too."_ It came out breathless as he moved to her neck and shoulders.

Within seconds he was entering her and she gasped. _"We're getting married."_

He groaned as he began to move. _"Yes we are._ " They kissed passionately. _"Mrs. Andy_ _Swarek."_ He thrust deeper and she held on tightly.

" _Oh God Sam!"_ She bit down on his neck then gently swiped her tongue over it to soothe it. _"I love the sound of that."_

The love making was hot and frantic and soon they were crashing over the edge together. After regaining their composure they climbed in the shower then went to bed. The next morning Andy made Eli pancakes like she promised. A week later they started making wedding plans.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Things seemed to be going great with the wedding planning for a month or two and then Sam noticed she hadn't been saying anything. Work was pretty busy so he let it go for a few days until he found her in the bathroom crying early one morning. He'd felt her slip out of bed and it wasn't even close to time to get up so he waited a few minutes before he went looking for her.

She'd left the bathroom door cracked and he found her sitting on the floor crying. "Andy? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

He sat down beside her and reached out for her but she pulled away as she shook her head. _"I'm so sorry Sam."_ She was shaking from the sobs. _"I didn't mean for it to happen."_

He was utterly confused and slightly nervous, not much made her cry. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "Whatever it is, we can work through it. I'll always be here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "You're going to hate me. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen."

Most men would've immediately gone to she'd been unfaithful but he knew better. He worked with her every day for Christ's sake. He ran one hand up and down her back and the other through her hair. "Shh. It's ok sweetheart. Whatever it is. It's ok. Just talk to me."

He gave her a few minutes and finally she looked up at him with the widest eyes. _"Sam."_ She shook her head as he wiped her tears away. _"I...I...I'm...pre...pregnant."_

He had NOT been expecting that. Not after how she was acting and he couldn't hold back the face splitting grin. _"What?"_

She sniffled and nodded. "Pregnant."

His smile confused her. She was sure he'd be upset. Sam pulled her into an Earth melting kiss. _"Sweetheart."_ He cupped her face and kissed her deeply again. _"Best news ever."_

She shook her head and a smile began to break free. "You're happy?"

He laughed as he nodded. "God Andy! Are you kidding? We a _re_ getting married remember?" She nodded as she turned in his lap so she was straddling him. He was so quiet when he said. _"We're having a baby!"_ His hand slid down to her stomach. _"How could I not be happy?"_

She cupped his face and kissed him softly. "We hadn't talked about it much. I didn't know..." She shrugged. "...if you would want to have more."

Sam picked her up and carried her back to their bed. "You had me a little worried there McNally." He lay them down on the bed and rested between her legs.

She looked up sheepishly as he smiled down at her. "Sorry. I just...I guess I was nervous and didn't know how to tell you."

He brushed his nose across hers. "You've known for a little while?" She nodded a little. "Is this why you stopped with the wedding plans?" She nodded again. "Are we going to start making them again?" She nodded a third time. "Good. Do you know how far along?"

Andy shook her head as she ran her hands up his chest. "Didn't want to go without you."

He broke out in a ridiculous grin again. "How about we make an appointment this morning?" He moved to the side and kissed her stomach. "I want to know when we get to meet our baby."

Andy giggled as he planted feather light kisses across her stomach. "God Sam! I love you so much."

Sam kissed slowly up her stomach to her neck. "I love you too." They kissed passionately. "So beautiful."

They made love until they had to get Eli up for school. After they dropped Eli off Andy had to continuously swat Sam because he wouldn't keep his hands off her. "We'll be at work soon! You're going to get us in trouble if you keep that up."

He kissed her hand. "I can't help it. You're having my baby and that just... _does_ something to me McNally."

Andy laughed and shook her head. "You already _did_ something to _me_. Behave."

He growled and leaned over the console. "I'd do it again sweetheart."

She practically crawled over in his lap. "Pull over Sam." He didn't hesitate as he pulled into the closest parking lot and Andy climbed over in his lap. She crashed her lips into his and he groaned. They really didn't have time to do this but he could never deny her. "God! You are so sexy Sam."

He didn't know what had come over her but he loved it when she was like this. "Jesus Andy!" She was practically ravishing him right there in public. "Sweetheart. As much as I love this, we really shouldn't do this right here."

Andy pulled back breathlessly and smiled. "You're amazing." She kissed him deeply again. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed a few more times and she climbed back over onto her side. Sam chuckled and shook his head as he pulled back into traffic. "I'm in so much trouble."

Andy giggled and strapped herself back in. "It's all your fault babe." He gave her a raised eyebrow. "You shouldn't be so good with your hands."

Sam laughed heartily and shook his head. "Hmm." He took her hand again. "Gonna be an interesting nine months."

Andy and Sam finally made it to the day of their appointment and were excited. Eli was sick and had to stay home from school so they took him with them. They found out when they got there that the doctor was running behind because of an early morning delivery so it would take a while.

Sam realized he'd left his phone in the truck. "I'm gonna go get my phone. I'll call Eli's doctor so they know we'll probably be late. If they call you back before I get back just call me."

Andy kissed his cheek. "I know you're going crazy just sitting here. I'm sorry babe. I'll call you if they do."

He caressed her cheek. "It's worth it sweetheart. I love you." He looked to his son. "Wanna come with me or stay with Mommy?"

Eli looked up from Andy's lap. "Mommy."

He nodded and kissed his forehead. "OK. Love you Buddy. I'll be right back."

Sam knew it was going to be a while so he took his time walking to the truck. He found his phone and scrolled through his messages. He called Eli's doctor then called Oliver back. "Hey. Everything ok?"

Oliver had been listening to Dov go on and on about Chris's new girlfriend. "Hey brother! Shouldn't I be asking you that with you _and_ McNally missing today?"

They had agreed not to tell anyone until after their appointment. "Ahh. Well, Eli woke up sick this morning." Not entirely a lie. "Andy wanted to come too so..."

Oliver nodded along. "I hope he feels batter. Guess we won't be seeing you guys at the Penny tonight then."

Sam chuckled. "Sorry buddy. Not tonight."

They talked for a few minutes and Sam answered a few texts from Sarah about when they'd be coming to visit again. He heard the sirens but didn't think anything of it until he saw the cruisers pull into the lot and his phone rang.

Andy and Eli had been led back to a room to wait for the doctor. As she was calling Sam she heard what sounded like a gunshot. She waved it off to a car backfiring until she heard someone close by scream. She grabbed Eli and pulled him close as she dialed Sam.

"Sweetheart?" His heart pounded as he dug his badge and gun out of the center console. "What's going on?"

Andy was shaking but keeping it together for Eli. _"Sam."_ She whispered. _"I think there's someone in here with a gun. I heard a loud pop and then I heard someone scream."_

He watched as the SRU truck pulled in. That was not a good sign. "I'm on my way back. Don't do anything ok? Stay on the phone with me and stay put." He ran full out until he got to the front only to be stopped.

When he heard the call for shots fired at an OB/GYN office he went on high alert. Stressed out, scared pregnant women were not a good thing. He caught a glimpse of the guy running up to him. "Sir. You can't go in there." He stood in front of him with his hands on the guy's chest. "Everything is on lockdown right now."

Sam panted as he held up his badge. "Sergeant...Parker, I'm Sam Swarek with 15 Division. My pregnant wife and son are still in there. I was getting my phone out of my truck when everything happened."

Greg knew Sam only by name. "Look, I understand your need to get in there but we can't risk anyone else. You of all people have to know that."

From behind him he heard. "Sam?"

Sam knew the voice immediately. He turned to find Kevin Wordsworth approaching. "Thank God Wordy! I need your help."

Wordy looked confused as he looked between his boss and brother-in-law. "Did I hear you say your wife?" Sam nodded. "Amy?"

Sam shook his head. "Remarried. Well, we're getting married in a few months. We just found out we're pregnant and she's in there with Eli."

Greg sighed at the connection. Sam had been married to Wordy's sister and she had taken off on them a few years ago. "Wordy. I get that he's family but you _know_ the rules."

Kevin nodded. Sam remembered that he still had Andy on the phone said. "My fiancé is a cop too. She's out of 15. Andy McNally."

Greg and Wordy both said. "As in...?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Tommy McNally's daughter."

Ed walked up. "What's going on Greg? Who is this?"

Greg motioned to Sam. "This is Sam Swarek, he's with 15 Division. Sam, this is my team leader Ed Lane. Eddie, Sam's fiancé and son are in there. She's on the job too. Tommy McNally's daughter."

Ed smiled as he remembered his times dealing with the elder McNally. "Ok. Are they safe?"

Sam put his phone on speaker. "Sweetheart?"

Andy had been listening. "I'm here. We're ok right now. I can help."

Sam shook his head and smiled a little. "Andy. I know your cop instincts are kicking in but..."

She smiled. "Babe, I would never do anything to put our children in danger. Whoever it is hasn't seen me. I can get an idea of they want and maybe get some of the women out. You saw some of them, they don't need to be under stress."

He sighed and nodded. "Ok. I've got SRU with me. Sergeant Greg Parker, Team Lead Ed Lane, and Wordy Wordsworth." Andy giggled. "Yeah. I know. He's a good guy. I'll introduce you when you come out." Sam put the phone on MUTE as he looked at the men in charge. "I'm putting my family's life in your hands. Please don't make me regret it."

Greg clapped him on the back. "I swear we'll do everything we can." Sam took it off mute and Greg said. "Ok Andy. Here's what I want you to do if you think you can. I want you to see if you can get us _any_ video. You're a cop too so you know why."

Andy looked around and when she found what she wanted she nodded. "Ok." She quietly cleaned out the cabinet. "Eli, I need you to get in here and be as quiet as possible. Ok?"

He was terrified but he nodded. "Ok Mommy."

Kevin smiled at Sam and he shrugged. She continued with. "I know you're scared but you are such a brave little man. Just like your Daddy. Ok?" He just nodded this time. "Ok. You stay in here until you hear me or your Daddy, nobody else." She hugged him tight and kissed him. "I love you so much. Everything is going to be ok. Just stay here."

Eli climbed in the cabinet and Andy pushed the bed over to hide it just in case. Sam was nearly in tears as he listened. Wordy patted him on the back. "She sounds like a tough one."

Sam nodded as he took a deep breath. "Tough and brave as hell. Have no idea how I got so damn lucky."

Andy smiled, he had forgotten she could hear him. "I'm the lucky one Sam. I love you and Eli so much and Baby Swarek. We're all going home tonight don't think you're getting rid of me that easy."

All of the men chuckled as Sam said. "Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart. Be careful ok? I love you."

Andy took a deep breath as she quietly opened the door, crouched down, walked slowly out into the hall and activated the video camera on her phone. She muted it so that Sam and the guys couldn't be heard. She managed to make it out where they could see the waiting room and the lone gunman.

Andy watched his body language as he waved the handgun around. _"I just want to see my wife!"_

There was a nurse sitting on the floor in the waiting room, she'd been shot in the shoulder but seemed to be managing the pressure on it. "Sir, we don't have anyone here by the name you gave us. I'm sorry."

He seemed frantic and definitely didn't believe her. "I told you to look under Linda Nixon! She probably used her maiden name."

Andy turned the camera around and whispered. _"I'm going to try something."_ The guys wanted to argue but knew right then she was their best hope. She pulled a lab coat off the back of one of the chairs and slipped it on before she stood up. She held her hands up as she stood up. "Sir."

He swung around and pointed the gun right at her. _"Who the hell are you?"_

She slowly stepped out from behind the counter. "I'm Dr. Jacobs. I can help you if you help me. What's your name?"

The man laughed hysterically _. "Jake Banks. What the hell do you think I'm going to do for you?"_

Andy scanned the room and could see several of the women were not doing well. "Well Jake, you can start with letting some of these ladies go. You can see some are having trouble. You don't want them or their babies to get hurt do you?"

It was like he finally looked at his surroundings and shook his head. _"N...no. I...I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just...I wanted to see my wife and..."_

Andy nodded. "I can help with that. Let's just get some of these ladies out of here." He finally nodded. Sam and the guys had made their way up to the office and were standing outside. Andy saw Sam and sighed. "Just let them walk out Jake." He waved for them to leave and let the entire waiting room go including the nurse that was shot. "That's a great start. Now let's see what we can do about finding your wife. You said her name is Linda?" He nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Ok." She flipped through the files and found the name she was looking for. "I'm going to go back and check some rooms. Just stay right here."

Andy checked the room she was in and she was hiding. _"Please don't tell him I'm here._ " She whispered.

Andy shook her head. "I'm a police officer. You're going to be ok. I'm not going to say anything. What's going on with him?"

The wife was crying and holding her stomach. _"He...he lost his job right after we found out about the baby. He tried so hard to find something else but he just couldn't. He started drinking and one night he beat me up when he came home. He'd never hit me before but I almost lost the baby so I got a restraining order. I didn't know what else to do. Please don't hurt him."_

Sam and the guys shook their heads as they listened. Andy had heard this too many times. "We'll do everything we can not to but it's really up to him. Just stay here and no matter what _do not_ come out."

She nodded as Andy walked out. "Dr. Jacobs! Where are you?" Andy hadn't expected him to be patient.

"I'm walking back up now." She walked up on the room where Eli was hiding. "I'm really sorry sir but she's not here." He had come into the back where the exam rooms were.

Eli must have heard her and popped out of the room. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Andy grabbed him and ducked back into the room as the SRU guys busted in with the bean bag gun and hit him with a round. As soon as he was clear Sam ran back to Andy. "Andy!"

She sat up with Eli. "Sam! In here." He was beside them in seconds, checking both of them out. "We're ok. We're ok."

They wrapped their arms around each other. "Thank god." Sam kissed and hugged both of them. "Great job sweetheart."

Greg popped his head in. "You guys ok?" They all smiled and nodded. "McNally, if you ever think about being a negotiator come see me. Jesus."

Everyone started laughing. Sam shook his head. "You are something else you know that?" They kissed deeply. "Come on. You need to meet some people."

Sam stood up then helped her and Eli up. He carried Eli out and held tightly to Andy's hand. She didn't recognize any of the people in the waiting room. They all began to clap as she walked out and she hid in Sam's shoulder.

He laughed and shook his head. "Guys, this is the crazy brunette I was telling you about, Andy McNally. Sweetheart this is Team One." He went down the line introducing everyone.

Greg shook his head. "You got your hands full there Swarek. Better keep an eye on her."

Wordy hadn't seen Sam that happy since the early years with his sister. "Looks good on ya brother." He looked to Eli. "Hey buddy."

Eli perked up and reached for him. "Uncle Wordy!"

Sam let him go and hug his uncle. Andy looked confused and Sam said. "Amy's brother."

She smiled as she watched the two interact. "Don't be a stranger Wordy. Ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Maybe I could bring the girls over some time and they could play?"

Sam and Andy nodded. "We'd love that."

They gave statements and were allowed to leave. Andy had to reschedule her appointment and they took Eli to his. It was another two weeks before she got to go back. Luckily there were no issues and they found out she was 12 weeks pregnant.

Sam chuckled and Andy raised an eyebrow. "Twelve weeks." Andy nodded and shrugged. He looked to the doctor and whispered. _"Best birthday present ever."_

Andy blushed and swatted him. "Definitely."

On the way home they decided to tell Eli over dinner and then tell their friends. Sam wanted to cook dinner so Andy picked Eli up from school. He ran to her and hugged her. "Mommy!" He looked to the truck. "Where's Daddy?"

Andy smiled as she helped him up into the truck. "He's at home getting dinner ready. When we get home we're going to go to the park. How does that sound?"

Eli cheered from the back seat. "Yay!"

They only lived a few miles from home so they made it back quickly. Sam was putting the lasagna in the oven when they walked back in. Eli ran to him and hugged him. "Daddy!"

He picked up and hugged him tight. "Hey! How was school?"

Eli flashed his dimples. "It was great. I got to make a picture in art class."

Sam sat him on the counter and looked to Andy, she shrugged. "Well let's see it." Eli pulled a picture out of his backpack and handed it to Sam. "It looks like me and you and Mommy."

Sam and Andy looked at the picture then each other. Andy didn't know exactly what to think. "It's great buddy."

Sam nodded and looked up. "Umm. Yeah. It's great but...umm..."

Eli frowned and pointed at Andy. "Daddy you forgot Hannah."

Andy and Sam exchanged another look and she said. "Who is Hannah?"

He smiled just like Sam and said. "The baby in your stomach Mommy."

Both were beyond shocked, Sam asked the question they both were thinking. "How do you know Mommy has a baby in her stomach?"

He looked at them like it was obvious. "Abby said her mommy has a baby in her stomach and that mommy has one too because they were at the same doctor that makes sure the babies are ok."

Both chuckled and nodded. Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Andy. "What would you think of Mommy having a baby in her stomach?" Eli smiled really big. "Would you like to be a big brother?"

He nodded. "Yes!"

Andy took his hand in hers. "Well then you better get ready because you're going to be a big brother."

Eli cheered and tried to jump into Andy's arms but Sam caught him. "Whoa buddy! You're going to have to be careful with Mommy." He put Eli's hand on Andy's stomach. "Your brother or sister is growing right here. So you have to be gentle when you hug Mommy now ok?"

He nodded as he leaned forward and put his head on Andy's stomach. "I don't hear anything."

Both laughed and Andy said. "You won't be able to unless you go to the doctor with us but they can hear you. In a few more months you'll be able to feel the baby moving around though."

He looked up excitedly. "I'll be the best big brother."

Andy and Sam knew that was true. He was an amazing little boy. They talked a little longer and then took him to the park like they promised. He went around telling everyone that his mommy had a baby in her stomach and he was going to be a big brother. The funniest moment came a week later.

They hadn't had a chance to tell their friends the news; it had been a busy week at work. They decided to have everyone over for a cookout to wind down. Sam had invited Wordy and his family as well as all of their friends.

Eli had been playing with Wordy's daughters when Traci and Leo showed up. Leo ran for Andy and Eli yelled. "Stop!"

Everyone turned to see him standing in front of Andy. She was surprised because he always got along with Leo. "Eli! Why are you yelling at Leo?" She asked softly.

He looked up at her. "He was going to hug you."

Andy nodded and said. "Yeah. It's ok if he does."

Eli shook his head and Sam opened his mouth to say something but Eli said. "He was running and he could've squished the baby."

Everyone including Sam and Andy gasped. They had planned on telling everyone while they ate. "Baby? What baby?" Rang out among their friends, their family.

Sam wrapped his arms around Andy from behind and rested his hands on her stomach. They both said. "Surprise." Of course then they had to tell the whole story of how they found out and the hostage situation came out too.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli was in awe as the baby started to move around. He constantly had his hand on Andy's stomach waiting for the next moment. At 21 weeks they got to find out they were in fact having a girl. Since Eli seemed to love the name Hannah they chose that as her first name and Riley as her middle name. He would laugh like crazy when he talked to her and she fluttered around. Andy had gone on desk duty at 16 weeks and tried to make the most of it.

Sam tried to work with her at least once a week and today was one of those days. She was little crabby and he was doing his best to make her smile. He'd gotten Salvador to bring her the decaf version of her favorite latte and the biggest chocolate chip muffin in Tim's.

He'd talked Frank into assigning them to the D's to help with a case but the change didn't seem to be helping her mood. He set the present in front of her and watched as she perked up a little. "That smells yummy."

He breathed a sigh of relief as she picked it up and inhaled. "It's your favorite."

She smiled a little for the first time since they got to work. "Thank you my amazing husband." She pulled him down gently so she could kiss him. "I love you."

They had put the wedding on hold until after the baby was born but they were husband and wife as far as they were concerned. "Anything for my gorgeous wife." He rubbed his hand gently across her stomach and Hannah fluttered. "And my beautiful daughter."

Andy let out a long sigh as she covered his hand. "I'm sorry I've been crabby this morning." She smiled as he kissed her knuckles. "She's moving around a lot and my back really hurts."

He pulled a chair up behind her, sat down and began to gently massage her back. Andy's head fell forward and she moaned. Oliver and Jerry ran into each other as they stepped into the room and heard her moan. "Umm. Uhh. Sammy?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Her back is hurting. I just need a minute."

Both sighed and walked the rest of the way in. Oliver gently patted her on the shoulder. "Sorry McNally. Zoe had the same problems."

That made her feel a little better. "Were you as awesome to her as Sam is to me?"

He chuckled and sat beside her. "Who do you think taught him?"

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one that told _you_ to give her the massages."

Oliver tried to look innocent but it didn't work. "Tomato. _Tomato."_

That got a little giggle out of Andy and Sam knew she would be ok. At lunch Sam took her to her favorite Chinese restaurant. She squeezed his hand. "You're the best husband ever." He helped her out of the truck and she pulled him into a hug. "I love you so much."

Sam held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. "I love you too beautiful." They held each other for a few minutes before he said. "Let's feed you two."

By the time lunch was over he had her in a full blown grin. The rest of their day went pretty quickly and they picked Eli up. He was so excited about being a big brother and helping Andy. She was exhausted by the time they got home so she laid down on the sofa.

Sam leaned over the back and kissed her cheek. "Can I get you anything?"

She was curled up. "I'm ok babe. Thank you."

He draped a blanket over her and kissed her again. "Eli and I will get you some tea." Their son jumped up and down with excitement. "Come on buddy."

The guys went to the kitchen and made her a cup of tea and a plate of fruit. She was asleep when they walked back in and Sam smiled. They set everything down on the table and went back to the kitchen. Sam made dinner and set the table before he woke her up.

She squirmed as he kissed her nose. "Sam." She opened her eyes to find him smiling at her. "God! How long have I been asleep?"

He helped her sit up then stand up. "About an hour. A good power nap. You feeling ok?"

Andy nodded as she laid her head on his chest. "Just really tired."

They had dinner, Sam ran a bath for Eli and when he was finished they tucked him in bed. Sam walked them back to their room. "Would my beautiful wife like to take a shower or a bath?"

She was so tired it was a no brainer. "I'd fall asleep in the tub. How about a shower with my incredibly sexy husband?"

Sam smiled as he walked them into the bathroom and started the shower. "Sounds great to me." He helped her undress and they climbed in the shower. He ran his hands over her stomach. "You really are beautiful you know?"

Andy blushed a little and shook her head. "I'm _huge_ Sam."

He knelt down and kissed her stomach. "Our daughter is growing in there. There's nothing sexier."

Andy ran her fingers through his hair. "Your Daddy is a smooth talker Hannah. We're the luckiest girls in the world." Sam laughed as she fluttered. "That's right pumpkin. Best Daddy in the world."

Sam kissed her stomach again then kissed his way up until he reached her lips. "I love you."

Andy giggled as he caressed her stomach. "I love you too babe." They eventually made it to bed.

Andy was now at 32 weeks and on maternity leave. She was out running errands and was smiling as she mentally checked off another item on her list. Sam usually made dinner but she wanted to surprise him and Eli with homemade Chicken Alfredo. Now it was time to go home and start the noodles. She was three blocks away from home when she heard a honking horn and screeching tires. She looked in her rear view to see cars moving out of the way of an ice cream truck that appeared to be out of control. As she was picking up her phone the truck clipped her and then an oncoming truck slammed into her. Andy screamed as her car spun out and into a building. She blacked out seconds later.

Oliver had the pleasure of riding alone for the first time in months. He got the multi-vehicle call at the intersection of Bloor and Yonge. "1509 copy that. ETA 3 minutes." He screeched to a halt at the scene and immediately recognized Andy's car. "Dispatch this is 1509. Multi-vehicle wreck has a pregnant off duty officer involved. We need assistance immediately." Oliver ran to the building where Andy's car was. He looked around to assess the best way to get to her. He could see smoke and smell something burning. "I'm coming Andy!"

He slowly worked his way through a hole in one of the windows that had shattered. Andy started coming to and heard Oliver's voice. "Oliver!"

He could hear the panic in her voice and the _last_ thing she need was to panic. "I'm right here Andy. You're going to be fine." He finally made his way through the rubble and was looking at her through the passenger door. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

She was sobbing and had multiple cuts on her face. "The baby. I...I think something is wrong." She held up her hand and it was covered with blood.

Oliver cursed as he was climbing over the hood of the car. Now not only was there smoke but a small fire and it was growing. "Dispatch! Where the hell is fire and rescue?"

His radio squawked. "Five minutes out."

Oliver yelled back. "For Christ's sake! We don't have five minutes!" He'd managed to pry her door open and now he was working a neck brace around her neck. He looked down and the bleeding was bad. "Do you trust me Andy?"

She nodded as best she could and said through sobs. "Yes."

Oliver took a deep breath as he slid one arm behind her and one under her legs. "We don't have a lot of time. I'm going to do my best not to hurt you ok?"

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do what you have to do. It's ok."

She cried out as he lifted her out of the seat. He took two steps from the car and the fire turned into an inferno. He knew he had seconds before the car blew and he walked as fast as he could to get her out. He had never been happier to see Dov and Chris as he was when he got to the other hole in the building.

Oliver gently passed Andy to them and said. "Move quickly. The building's going to blow."

Chris and Dov hustled Andy away and Oliver made it through seconds before the building blew. Sam and Traci were screeching to a halt when it exploded. Both yelled. "Andy!"

Sam jumped out and ran. Oliver saw him coming and yelled. "Sammy! She's ok. She's over here."

Fire and Rescue arrived just as Sam and Traci were. He ran to her side and fell to his knees as he saw all the blood. "Oh! God! Sweetheart." He took her hand and tried to comfort her as she cried. He looked up to the medics working on her. "Are they going to be ok?"

The medic tried to look reassuring but Sam wasn't buying it. "We're going to do everything we can." They loaded her into the ambulance and Oliver gave them an escort. Sam tried to get her to stay focused on him as the medics called into Toronto General's ER. "We have a 26 year old female at 24 weeks. She was involved in an auto versus building accident and she is hemorrhaging." He couldn't get around describing it like that because she was in fact quickly losing blood.

Andy began to sob when she heard **hemorrhaging.** _"Hannah. Sam, they have to save Hannah. Please! Please! Our baby has to live."_

Sam choked back his own sobs as he kissed her hands. "You're both going to be fine sweetheart. Our little girl is too much like her mother to give up." She began to fade and the machines went crazy. "Come on Andy! Fight sweetheart! Fight!" Her eyes started to flutter closed and Sam moved only enough to help the medic. He did the only thing he knew would work. "Damn it McNally! You will _not_ leave me now! Do you hear me? You never leave your partner behind!"

Her eyes popped open and she blinked. "I'm sorry. I'm here sir."

Sam chuckled as the medic looked at him funny. "I was her training officer. They call it my _T.O._ voice."

The medic laughed and shook his head. "Keep it up. She's stabilizing."

Sam caressed her cheek. "You still with me Bambi?" Andy smiled a little and nodded. "Good. You gotta stop scaring me like this." They were finally pulling into the hospital.

She was rushed back and Sam was made to wait. Oliver ran in with Traci and they stood on either side of him. Oliver quickly went through what happened and for the first time in the 15 years they'd known each other Sam hugged him, really hugged him. "Thank you." He managed to say before the sobs wracked through him.

Oliver cried with his best friend. Soon the doctor came out. "Sam Swarek?" Sam nodded. "We managed to stop the bleeding but your wife is in labor. She's asking for you."

Sam ran back with him and took Andy's hand. "I'm here sweetheart."

They had taken the neck brace off which seemed to help calm her. "Sammy. I need you to know something." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I love you. I never loved anyone else and...and you and Eli make me so happy. I never thought I'd find what we have. If...if something happens to me..."

Sam kissed her quiet. "McNally, I'm not going home without _both_ of my girls. Do you understand?" She nodded a little. "That's my girl." He caressed her cheek and smiled. "She's coming a little earlier than we planned." He looked over at the doctor and he nodded. "But you're both going to be ok."

She was prepped and the doctor said. "It's time." Andy looked up. "I'm going to need you to push easy ok Andy? We managed to stop the bleeding but we need to be careful. We'll do most of the work for you." Andy nodded again.

It took longer than expected but Andy finally delivered. As she held their little girl she looked up at Sam. "Sam?"

He smiled down at his wife and daughter. "She's beautiful."

She nodded as she kissed the top of her head. "I want to name her Olivia." He stopped breathing for a second as he nodded. "He saved us and..."

Sam leaned down and kissed both of them. "It's perfect. Do we still want to go with Riley?"

Andy bit her lip as she thought about it. "Olivia Rebecca?"

He smiled and said. "I love it. Olivia Rebecca Swarek."

While they were bringing their baby into the world their friends were patiently waiting to hear any news. Oliver even called Zoe so she could bring Eli to the hospital. A nurse finally went out to get them and they practically knocked her down as they ran back to the room. Oliver knocked and Sam called for them to come in.

Everyone cheered when they walked in and saw Andy and Sam cuddled up to each other with a baby in their arms. Andy greeted them. "Hi."

Their friends breathed a sigh of relief as they saw they were both ok. Traci walked around to the other side and leaned in. "You are a cutie pie Hannah."

Andy looked up and Sam and he nodded. "Actually, we umm...we decided on another name." Everyone looked surprised. "We umm...we decided on Olivia Rebecca." Andy watched as Zoe wrapped an arm around Oliver as he sniffed. She reached for his hand. "If it wasn't for you..." She shook her head.

Oliver squeezed her hand tight. "She's a beauty McNally and she has a pretty good name too." Everyone chuckled as he took her. He was a father of three and newborns still amazed him. "Wow! Look at you." He smiled as she gripped his finger.

The doctor kept Andy for another day just to make sure she was OK. When they pulled up to their house the next night all of their friends were waiting. Their fridge had been stocked with a couple of weeks worth of food.

They put Olivia down before everyone left and Eli even managed to run out of energy. Sam talked Andy into letting him take the first shift. Even though she argued, she never stirred when he got up. Sam smiled and kissed her cheek before slipping out of bed. He chuckled when he walked into Olivia's room because Eli was asleep on the floor by her crib.

He picked him up gently and carried him back to his room. He picked Olivia up and carried her to the kitchen with him. Sam never thought he'd get married again much less have another child. He looked down with pride at his squirming little girl. "I love you princess and I'm never going to let anything happen to you or your mommy or your brother."

He heated her bottle and fed her as he walked back to her room. Eli was back on the floor and Sam couldn't help but laugh. He had been so excited to be a big brother. He finished feeding Liv, changed her diaper, then picked Eli up and put him in the recliner they bought for Liv's room. He understood his need for wanting to look after his sister so he covered him iwth a blanket and kissed the top of his head. "Love you buddy. You're an amazing big brother already."

Andy woke the second time and found Sam smiling at her. "She's an eater."

Andy giggled. "Second time?" Sam nodded and he pulled her close. "Thanks for getting her before. I don't even remember."

He brushed his lips across hers. "Yoou don't have to thank me sweetheart. She's my little girl too and you _have_ had a few rough days. Oh! Yeah. Eli is sleeping in her room. I took him back to his twice but he wouldn't stay."

She smiled at the thought of his protective nature. "I think it'll be ok for now. We should talk to him at breakfast and give him a time frame." Sam nodded in agreement. "He can't help it. He's protective just like his Daddy."

Sam pinched her hip and rolled his eyes. "Just because you're a badass copper doesn't mean I'm not going to worry."

Andy pulled him out of bed with her; Sam went to the kitchen for the bottle and Andy to Olivia's room. She smiled big when she saw Eli curled up in the chair. Kissing the top of his head she said. "I love you. You're a great big brother."

Once she finished feeding Liv they took both kids to bed with them. They put Liv in between them and Eli on the other side of Sam. He chuckled and said. "I'd love a picture of this moment."

Andy stretched to her night stand and grabbed her cell. They managed to squeeze into the shot and Andy took it. "Aww! Look at us."

She held the phone up so he could see it. "We _are_ a pretty good looking bunch." Andy laughed but it was true. "Thank you."

Andy scrunched up her face. "What happened to _I'm the parent too_?"

He flashed his dimples and shrugged. "I never thought I'd find love again Andy. And now not only do I have you _and_ Eli I have a _beautiful daughter_ too."

She smiled sweetly. " _Sam!_ I never thought I'd find what we have either. I don't know how I got so lucky."

He streched over their sleeping daughter and kissed her softly. Later that morning they had a talk with Eli about sleeping in Liv's room. He was told he could for the first week but then he had to go back to his bed. He also got to miss school for the first few days. When they took him back he proudly showed off his sister.

Their second week home Sam said. "We should finish planning the wedding."

She nodded excitedly. "There's nothing I'd love more."

Andy didn't want anything fancy, a small ceremony in their backyard was what she wanted. Sam asked Oliver to be his Best Man while Andy asked Traci to be her Maid of Honor. Both happily accepted. The rest of their friends, Sarah, and her family would be the only ones in attendance. Their wedding day came and it was beautiful.

With the help of the guys, rookies included, Sam transformed the backyard into what he hoped would be a fairy tale scene for Andy. It was his one request. He made an archway of vines that started at the deck where she'd step down and it ran to the arch they'd stand at to get married. The vines were covered in white Orchids, plum roses, and lavender Lillies. Sarah, Traci, and Noelle did the flowers on it while Gail, Chris and Dov did the arch.

Andy asked Frank to give her away and now they stood just inside the house waiting for her music. He had become close to the young brunette on his arm. "You look beautiful Andy. We're all really happy for you and Sammy. I've known him since before he met his ex and there's only two other times I've seen him this happy." She had an idea of when those times were. "We're all really glad you came into their lives."

Andy squeezed his arm. "Thank you sir. I'm definitely the lucky one." Her music started, _**A Thousand Years,**_ and they walked out onto the deck. Andy gasped at the sight before her. "Oh! My God!" She looked up at a smiling Frank. "This is what you guys have been doing?" Frank nodded. "Wow."

He chuckled as he led her down the aisle. "He was hoping you'd love it."

Andy could see Sam now and the tears started flowing. Sam's breath caught as he watched her walk towards him. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world. Eli broke the trance when he cheered. "Yay! Mommy you look beautiful!"

Everyone laughed as Andy stopped to kiss him and Liv before continuing to Sam. Frank smiled when they stopped next to Sam. "I've never been more honored to be a part of something." He kissed Andy's cheek and hugged Sam before he placed her hand in his. "Congratulations you guys."

Sam wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "You look...beautiful Andy."

She smiled brightly and wiped his tears away too. "Sexiest husband ever. I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Sam blushed a little as he looked at the minister and said. "Can we skip to the _kiss your bride_ part?"

Everyone including the minister laughed. "Sorry Sam. We've got a couple of other things first."

He huffed playfully. _"Fine."_

He laughed again. "Today we are here to honor the love Sam and Andy have for each other and their family. I met with them a few times before today and I have to say I have never seen a stronger bond between two people. It's with great pleasure that I say they have chosen their own vows. Sam."

Sam raised Andy's hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You are truly an amazing woman and I love you. You became a mother to my son without hesitation. You gave me a gorgeous daughter. You gave me hope Andy. I will spend the rest of my life proving that you made the right decision." He slid her wedding band on and kissed it.

Andy was already crying and his words made it worse. She tried to hold it together as she caressed his cheek. "I knew from day one that I had made the right decision. I'm honored beyond words that you let me into your life and your son's life. You two were the best thing that had happened to me until you gave me a gorgeous little girl. I never expected to find love and I know with you, with our family I have found the truest. I too will spend the rest of my life proving that you made the right choice when you let me into your life." She slid his ring onto his finger.

There wasn't a dry eye around as the minister said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Sam pulled her closer as the minister laughed. " _Now_ you may kiss your bride."Sam's lips crashed into hers before he finished _now._ Everyone cheered as they kissed. The minister said his final part as they pulled away. "I give you Samuel and Andrea Swarek."

The grabbed their kids as they waked back down the aisle; Sam carried Liv and Eli held Andy's hand. The night was full of dancing, eating, and moderate drinking. When their family heard they weren't taking a honeymoon they planned one for them. Sarah and her family would stay with Eli and Liv wihile Sam and Andy took a four day weekend to Niagra Falls.


End file.
